Alone
by LunaAzul788
Summary: She lays on her bed, surrounded by the darkness. And as she heard the ceaseless ticking of the clock, thoughts of him resurfaced – thoughts of him, and only him. [Ikarishipping]


**Alone**

By LunaAzul788

 _Summary:_

She lays on her bed, surrounded by the darkness. And as she heard the ceaseless ticking of the clock, thoughts of him resurfaced – thoughts of him, and only him. [Ikarishipping]

* * *

 _A one-shot inspired from Heart's "Alone"._

 _Written from Dawn's point of view_

 **Dawn's Apartment, Hearthome City.**

 **29** **th** **of November, year 2021. 11:45PM.**

The room was cold, still, and silent. The ticking from the nearby analog clock was the only distinct sound. It had been quite a long day for me – a twenty-four year old Poké Stylist. So much work had to be done in the boutique, and it just tired me.

Lately, I have been feeling that my work has been dragging me down and that I seemed to have cared less. Not even a treat to my favorite local coffee shop from a cute co-worker could brighten up my day. I felt as if my boss sympathized my distress, and so she had sent me home earlier than usual.

And now here she I am, staring blankly at the ceiling. I seemed unmoved, yet however, managed a small smile as I recalled whom I had just seen earlier.

…

 **Hearthome City.**

 **28** **th** **of November, year 2021. 2:30PM.**

Earlier today, just after my boss sent me home, I had felt as if I had seen an all-too familiar individual exit the coffee shop I usually head to every morning. I indeed wanted to satisfy my curiosity, and so I went off to look who this person was myself.

And I was right. He was incredibly familiar, and I found myself whispering his name.

 _Paul_.

That man with those dark mauve eyes that spoke of what many believed were of torture and terror. My thoughts of it were different. I could not find the explanation, yet what I alleged instead were bold, persevering, and passionate. He seemed to have not changed much at all, even after about nine years.

However, I did admit to myself, his maturity made him appear more mysterious, and yet still quite… charming.

I ran off to greet him. It had been a long time indeed, and I, of course, would want to inquire what he has been up to for the past few years we had last seen each other. He may not be one for small talk – or talk at all, but I certainly was.

"Paul," I called out to him, and he did pause when he heard me.

I gave him a warm smile. "It's been what? Nine years?"

Those cold dark eyes were what greeted me. He stared for about a good ten seconds. I thought, that if I were just any other normal being, I would either immediately avoided him, made up an excuse to leave, or would just have simply ran away. But no, I am not them, and so I did not.

"Do I know you?" he spoke nonchalantly.

I tensed up, as if I felt several knives and needles impale my body. What the-! How could he forget me? I have been staying in Sinnoh for the longest time as I could have remembered, and I have watched him battle with my old friend, Ash, for countless times! The nerve of this jerk!

I narrowed my eyes and gave a frown. "It's _Dawn_ , Paul! The one who's been travelling with Ash and Brock? Yeah. Oh, and the one who travelled with you for about two months? Yeah."

Closing his eyes briefly to refresh his recall memory, Paul nodded his head whilst smirking ever so slightly. "Oh."

"Now, do you remember me?" I grinned quite awkwardly. I still had the urge to kick him where it hurt the most.

"Yes," he said plainly.

There was then an uneasy silence. I felt Paul's cold stare linger upon me.

 _Goodness, this is uncomfortable_. Placing my hands behind my back, I did my best to break the ice. "Uhmm…" I stuttered. "You know, there's a new seasonal menu for the local coffee shop." I did my best to keep eye contact.

He raised a brow, yet, his stare remained affixed.

Watching my breathing and feeling my heartrate hasten, I steadied myself and did my best to keep smiling. A smile would never hurt. "Yeah, uhmm… Maybe we can go try it out sometime? Maybe tomorrow after work?"

His icy glare was still there, but then I swear that I could have hinted a smirk curve his lips.

"I'm training tomorrow," he said. "But I'll see if I can."

I felt my heart race a bit. Paul, a cold and soulless being, had accepted my offer for coffee. Though there was still no hint of emotion, I could tell that he did not expect for me to ask for such.

Reaching over my bag, I handed him a pen and small piece of paper. "Give me your number, I'll call you as soon as I'm through with work."

Seeing as if there was no problem with that, he wrote down his phone number on the blank sheet of paper. I caught myself stare at him as he wrote. I felt my cheeks ever so slightly flush and hence, quite nervously, brought up my scarf to hide it away. Sensing me act peculiarly, he turned to face me with a raised brow. I gave another awkward chortle in response, still feeling the blush on my cheeks.

After he had finished, he gave me back the paper and retreated his gloved hands into his pockets. I received the paper and gave it a glimpse to make sure I could read his writing. Having acknowledged that it was clear enough, I hid the paper back into my bag.

"All right," I looked upward to face him. "I guess I'll see you sometime."

His expression has not changed at all. With a quick nod, he turned away and left.

It was only after a few seconds that I realized, that I forgot to claim back my pen. It was even a special sentimental gift from a close friend of mine. I sighed, hoping he would return it as soon as we meet again.

…

 **Dawn's Apartment. Hearthome City.**

 **29** **th** **of November, year 2021. 1:35AM.**

The clock continued to tick. I was getting restless. It seems as if he had invaded my thoughts. _Who was he even to me?_

For one, he is that cold, insensitive person I know whom had no such reverence for any person nor Pokémon. He also was a tough Pokémon Trainer to please as he always trained his Pokémon excessively and incessantly. If he deems them unable to meet his standards, he would not hesitate to release them, or send them away. I remembered years ago, how he had opened up to me about how much he resented "love and friendship".

"I guess he still is the same," I muttered as I turned to lay on my left-side. A small smile then crept to my lips.

I recalled the few months after I had separated from Ash and Brock. I travelled with Paul for a while though it was brief. I believe, it only lasted for about two months. I had to go home and spend time with my mother, whilst he had to keep on training. That was the last time I saw him.

Thinking about it brought a blush to my cheeks.

I then recalled the two months I had spent travelling with him. Of course, nothing superbly interesting had happened. It was the same each day – ceaseless training and battling.

But then again, there were those moments that I saw a deeper and more meaningful side to him. Those times where we had a brief moment to go sightseeing at the peak of Mount Coronet. Those times by the campfire, when he told me about a few things about life with his brother. It was then that I… I was afraid that I may have had feelings for him.

I relaxed myself, attempting to gradually slow down my breathing.

Besides, he showed me a world where hard work and great dedication could take you. He told me things that, perhaps, others would not bluntly tell me straight. Yes, he annoyed and angered me most of the time, but his reserved and stubborn ways complimented my outgoing and eager traits. I had seen myself reflecting, and learning a lot from him.

I continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I wonder where you are tonight," I whispered to myself.

Looking over to my nightstand, my mobile phone seemed quite inviting. I narrowed my eyebrows and pursed my lips. Considering he might harshly scold me for having called him, I hesitated the action. Yet I still continued to feel the urge to just give him a call, talk to him, or maybe even better, meet him out at this cold lonely hour.

 _Oh, what the hell._ I got off from my bed and dialed the number he gave me. The phone rang for a while, but then the default voiceover played, suggesting that the user was unattended and that I should just call back later. _He didn't pick up, he must be asleep by now_.

I still was nowhere near to feeling sleepy. Thinking of him just made me 'all-the-more' wide awake. I rubbed circles around my temples. _This sleeplessness is getting really frustrating_.

"Oh Paul," I sat on my bed, continuing to mumble to myself. "I just want to talk… I want to see you again. You have no idea how long I have waited."

I recalled having talked to a few friends regarding my blossoming feelings to Paul. Some, such as May and Misty, were delighted; many, such as my mother, Zoey, Candice, Leona, even Barry, were surprised; some others… well, not very much pleased. But then… it all falls down to my own decision, my own comprehension.

Sighing, I know that I knew the answer all along. My smile identifies as a secret of such concealed feelings of love. _But the secret is still my own, my love for him was still unknown_.

I wanted to tell him everything tonight. However, it gave me chills just thinking about. To think about how I would tell him, and how I anticipated of his reaction.

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Paul.

Taking a deep breath, I calmed my nerves and focused my mind. Steadily picking up the phone, I spoke what seemed like my usual tone.

"Hello?"

"You called?" his tone was nonchalant. But I'm still glad he called me back.

"Yes I did! I'm sorry if I bothered you. Was it a bad time?"

"I was training that time you called; I didn't notice. Why did you call?"

"I-I just wanted to see you… and if you'd like to talk…"

"Talk? Now? It's three in the morning."

"I'm sorry if it's inconvenient… I-!"

"Is this about your stupid pen?"

He cut me off. I pouted and gave off a low growl at another one of his harsh, belligerent statements. There was a brief pause, until he spoke once more.

"It's fine. Let's talk out here," he said, though quite stoically.

I felt my pulse slightly accelerate. My hands were quite moist and my breathing was quick.

"Hey, are you there?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I am."

"If you still want to meet up and talk, I'll wait for you here at the park by the fountain."

"Oh, okay…"

"… Wear something warm. You might freeze out here with just a skimpy skirt."

"I know that, mister."

With that, he ended the call. I looked at my watch, and it was already indeed exactly three o'clock in the morning. I grabbed my bonnet, a scarf, some warm knee-high socks, my warm winter boots, and a large coat. I knew for sure, apparel-wise, that I was prepared. _Yet, was I prepared for…_

I shook my head, and beamed my secret smile. After all, tonight was not going to be so… Alone.

* * *

 **Author's Message: Foremost, thank you for reading my story! A new story related to this, particularly concerning what happened in their brief two month journey in Mount Coronet, would be posted soon. Once again, thank you dear reader, and have a wonderful week.**


End file.
